


猎物 III 7

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 7





	猎物 III 7

李东海今晚来只是想碰碰运气，他是太久没做了想要了才来的。但刚刚坐在位置上随意环顾了一圈以后感觉今晚可能会一无所获，结果就有一个极品大帅哥站在他面前邀请他喝酒。

不过这人的身材……好像有点眼熟。

李东海的脑海里浮现出了李赫宰的模样，但只是一瞬就甩了甩脑袋把这个荒谬的想法甩出去了。

男人今天的面具遮住了大半张脸，根本不可能看出是谁，反正也只是来放松一下的，这个男人不要白不要。

结果李赫宰递过来的酒，放在嘴边象征性地抿一口以后开口道："先生，您的酒我喝了，今晚您也是我的了。"

啊，还是诱人的小野猫，不过今晚还有点霸道。

"那我一定不负您的期望。"李赫宰挑了挑眉，直接搂过李东海的腰就往二楼的房间走去。

李东海顺从地被那人搂着腰走到二楼，但刚走上二楼的时候就伸手抓住李赫宰的另一只手把人往自己的房间里带。

他还是更喜欢自己的房间。

"我猜，先生一定不介意在我的房间里做吧。"

"乐意为之。"

李赫宰本来就是顺手搂过来假装要把人带到自己的房间里以掩盖自己跟之前的两个人都不同，他知道李东海喜欢自己的房间，那人一开始不说，但不代表可以把他带去自己的房间。

果然小野猫忍不住，刚上二楼就开口要求了。

关上门的前一秒，李赫宰还在想今晚要怎么玩。散鞭打过了，戒尺也打过了，跳蛋也玩过了，那今晚可能只能试试按摩棒了吧。

李东海被之前的两个dom调教得进门就顺手把自己的衣服脱了，然后举着手指头有些可爱地跟李赫宰重述自己的规则，然后歪着头等着李赫宰说他的规则。

既然已经脱了衣服，那第一条就不用说了。

"第一，或许有dom要求你跪着，但我不要你跪着，你躺在调教台上就行。"

点了点头表示自己知道了，反正游戏还没有开始，不用回答得那么正式。

"第二，你说除了你的规则怎么玩都行，那可以喊老公吗？"

有一秒钟的呆愣，但李东海还是很快缓过神了，他好像刚刚那一瞬又想要了李赫宰。

真该死，这种时候不该想起那个小孩儿。

"可以，没问题。"

"那最后一条，你有规定的安全词吗？我觉得这应该在游戏前定好是很必要的吧？"

当然重要，每次开始游戏前dom都会跟sub确定一个安全词，以便在调教过程中真的受不了的时候喊出这个安全词让游戏停下来。

大家都是来舒服的，谁也不想在自己承受不住的时候那个拿着鞭子的主人还持续不断地增加疼痛。

李东海张了张嘴，说了自己习惯的安全词："Blue。"

蓝色。李赫宰第一反应想到了蓝色妖姬，这是一种花的名字，象征着纯净的爱情。

或许，李东海也在渴望着自己在未来的某一天能够拥有这样的爱情吧。

"好，我知道了。"

"那？我们开始？"

"好的，主……老公……"啊，这个称呼好像叫的有些不顺口呢。

李赫宰抬了抬下巴，示意李东海自己到调教台上去，然后顺手把自己的外套脱了下来丢在了旁边的椅子上。

外套里是一件黑色短袖T，露出李赫宰好看的手臂线条，让李东海转身前不自觉地吞了吞口水。

李东海听着李赫宰的命令乖乖坐到调教台上，然后等待着那人下一步的命令。

"躺着，腿张开，把你的后穴露出来。两只手抱紧自己的大腿，如果没有我的命令就擅自放开的话，我可是会罚你的。"

李赫宰在李东海走过去的一点时间里在柜子里拿了一个之前就看中的一根按摩棒，然后顺走一瓶润滑剂就走到李东海身边。

"是，老公。"

想了想只是这样好像不够，李赫宰把拿过来的道具放在调教台的一角以后又转身走了。但李东海因为那人的命令现在保持着一个羞耻的姿势，后穴忍不住地快速收缩着。

李东海的目光追随着李赫宰的身影，然后看着那人从柜子里拿来了锁精环和一条黑色丝带。

李东海觉得自己今天可能也会被玩哭，眼泪沾湿那人精心挑选的丝带。

锁精环当然不是开始就用的，李赫宰只是绕道李东海脑袋在的那一头，用黑色丝到蒙住李东海的眼睛，然后在本就因为面具打了一个结的旁边又打上了一个蝴蝶结。

倒也没有全部视线都被剥夺，但若隐若现的视觉感更提升了身体的敏感度。

眼前那人朦胧的身影走到了调教台的另一头，然后打开润滑剂的盖子，抬高手把润滑剂顺着李东海的那根倒下来，瞬间就变得湿乎乎的。

李赫宰的手先握住了李东海的那根，收紧了一些力道，然后上下摩擦起来。

李东海在那人的手碰上自己那根的时候就忍不住抖了一下，然后随着那人摩擦的动作，鼻子里传出了一点闷哼，随后是有些压抑的呻吟。

"奴隶，叫出来，不许憋着。"

"嗯……老公…慢一点……"

还是浪荡的小野猫，一开始叫床就收不住，那人的声音能直接把李赫宰叫硬了。

锁精环在这个时候就派上用场了。把李东海的那根玩硬了以后，李赫宰就取过旁边的小环，从那根的头部慢慢推向了根部。

失去抚慰的人收住了呻吟，鼻子哼哼了两下，像是在表达自己的不满一样，然后开始讨好李赫宰，"老公……我想要……"

"乖，马上就给你。"

已经被润滑剂沾湿了全手，李赫宰顺着会阴往后摸上了李东海的后穴，然后毫不客气地捅了一根手指进去。

李赫宰了解李东海的身体，刚刚玩弄前面的时间，他的后穴就会开始发大水，直接捅进一根手指那人根本不会觉得疼的。

"嗯……动一动啊，老公……"

一点也没有客气，李赫宰的手指凭借着之前的经验，很快就找到了李东海的那一点，狠狠地碾过敏感点，让那人抱着的大腿有些颤抖，手指紧紧地抓住腿，深怕自己因为哪一下的刺激就失了力气。

直到三根手指在李东海的后穴里可以随意进出的时候，李赫宰才抽出手指，在按摩棒上倒了一点润滑后抵在后穴里，一点一点推进那人的身体里。

李赫宰选的按摩棒不算太粗，但却是颗粒状的。一点点的凸起摩擦过敏感的肠道，让李东海忍不住地颤抖。

好心地在推开开关前给李东海一个预警，说完便直接将按摩棒的开关推向了最高档，李东海瞬间像条在砂糖上扑腾的鱼，手上也失了力气，腿噔地一下伸直了。

"啊…太快了…慢一点啊……"

伸手甩了一巴掌在李东海的屁股上，然后把那人蹬直的腿压了回去，出声警告道："抱好了，不然我要罚你了。"

"老公…太刺激了……不…不行啊……"

黑色丝带上渐渐有两块加深的圆块，任谁看都知道李东海又哭了。小野猫在床上真的很爱哭，但越哭李赫宰就越喜欢欺负他。

高速震动的按摩棒折磨着李东海的理智，前面被束缚住的性器失去了释放的口，被憋得有些疼。

恍惚间李东海觉得透过这个黑色丝带看到的，站在自己眼前的男人是李赫宰，那人的脸清晰地浮现在自己的眼前，好像正在调教自己的人真的是李赫宰一样。

理智被前后的快感折磨得飞了，李东海下意识地轻声喊了一句"赫……"

却因为声音太小李赫宰没有听清，随后传入李赫宰耳朵里的，便是那人的求饶，夹杂着错误的称呼。

"哥哥……放过我……我想射……"

李赫宰有些生气，这种时候居然会叫错称呼，他是被玩的太舒服，连是谁操他的都分不清了吗，虽然都是他，但并不代表能不生气。

停下肆虐的按摩棒，李赫宰走到李东海身边，低下头凑近那人的耳边，开口问道：

"奴隶，该喊老公才对。"

"你喊的哥哥，是你哪一个dom？"

TBC


End file.
